Ash's love
by ASHlatios
Summary: Ash is a pokemon and misty confess her love


**Ash Ketchup`s love**

THE STORY BEGINS IN THE JOHTO REGION

Finally Ash finished the Johto league and they were returning back home. But suddenly Ash felt up something and said to himself "I think something is going wrong on the earth". " Is something happened ?" asked misty."No No nothing happened" replied Ash. then brock called out to them for the ship which goes to palate town port. So they gone there. in the middle of the journey, Ash looked a the blue crystal stone that he had. Misty asked curiosly " What is this ? Why are you looking at it ?". Ash quickly put in it and and said "I am seeing it for time pass" "Ok" replied Misty. After they have reached the Palate town, Ash took Misty to the pokemon centre. Brock asked "Where are you taking Misty ?". Ash replied "I need to give her a thing in the pokemon centre.". Brock said to himself "What could be the thing that he need to give her in the pokemon centre ?". As Ash and Misty arrived in the pokemon centre, Nurse Joy welcomed them. Then Ash asked for the thing that he need to give Misty. Then nurse Joy brought back the bike which Pikachu had destroyed. On getting back the bike, Misty was not happy as she should be. The Ash said to her "You are now free from me and now you can go back home." She said "Ok" in unhappy mood. Then he left her in the pokemon centre and went for his house.

As Ash came back Brock asked "where is Misty ?" Ash replied "I have given her bike and now she will not follow us". Then brock added " I am also going to the Pewter city as I need to check all the things that my father is doing till now" "Ok" Ash said.

When Ash entered the house, he saw all his old friends. There were May, Dawn, Iris, Serena and Bianca

Everyone said "Hello Ash" in a joyfull manner. The Ash replied to them. Then suddenly Bianca jumped up and kissed ash in his cheeks. Then she said frankly "Are you feeling shy after you got a kiss from your little sister". "No no" replied Ash. Like this they were having fun with each other

(MEANWHILE IN THE POKEMON CENTRE)

"Why are you so upset, Misty ?", said nurse Joy. She replied "I can't able to understand. I should be happy but I am feeling sad. As if I lost something precious". "Ooh now I got it" added Joy, "I think you love Ash". "WHAT!" , "I LOVE ASH" , "It can't be the reason" said Misty unpleasantly. "Then you only tell, why you are upset". "I think you should go back to Ash and confess it" said Joy. Then Misty replied joyfully "Okay, I will go to him and say what I feel".

(IN THE HOME)

Ash and his friends were preparing to leave for Devil's mountain. When they finished with their packing, Bianca asked Ash, "Brother, are you really happy after you left misty ?". "No, but I can't do anything as we are all pokemons and pokemons do not love any human." replied ash. Just then Misty came back.

"What are you doing Ash?" asked Misty

"We all are packing for our mission?" Ash said to her politely.

"Which mission? What mission?" exclaimed Misty. Just then Brock arrived from Pewter city.

"Why so many girls are in the Ash's house" exclaimed Brock.

"They all are my friends, except Bianca, she is my sister" replied Ash in angry temperament

"WHAT!, YOU ALSO HAD A SISTER" they shockingly shouted at him

"What are they doing Misty" Brock asked her

"There are packing for a mission" Misty replied to Brock

"What mission" Brock asked Misty

"I don't know" Misty replied.

"All set" said Iris, "We have to leave now" said Serena "We already too late" Then Ash and his team mates came out from the house. Then Ash said sadly "we are all leaving" to Misty and Brock. Then he handed over the pokedex to Pikachu and released all his pokemons.

"Why are you giving the pokedex to Pikachu" Misty asked curiously to ash

"I am leaving pokemon training" replied ash sadly

"Why" they both asked

"Because of my mission I have to leave it" he replied

"What is your mission" Brock asked

"My mission is to save the world from destruction" he replied

"Can't we not help" asked Misty

"No, you are not a pokemon" he replied

"WHAT! you all are pokemon" Misty exclaimed

"Yes, we are" he replied

"When will you return" Misty asked anxiously

"Never" he replied

"I will not leave you Ash" said Misty

"Why, I have returned your bike, now what you want" ash asked

"Though you have given back my bike I will not leave you" said Misty

"Why" Ash asked

"Because I love you" said misty

"I am a pokemon not a human" said Ash

"Though you are a pokemon, I love you" said misty triumphantly. Then Ash's sister said "She has expressed her love, now it is your turn"

"I also love you, Misty, even I am a pokemon, I love you" ash side in expressive way. "Then you two should kiss each other as it is your last meeting" said Serena, Iris, may, Dawn and brock together

So the kissed each other on their lips and ash and his mates transformed into pokemon and went for the Devil's mountain.


End file.
